


i'm so afraid

by WisdomPearl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Flirting, M/M, alcohol use, karma got into a bar fight, karma's drunk, maeiso are married, nagisa has a cat, patient! karma, therapist! nagisa, therapy sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl
Summary: Nagisa receives a patient, who may be more than he asked for.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	i'm so afraid

**Author's Note:**

> oldie fanfic

{Nagisa’s POV}

As I stepped out into the cool breeze, I smelled the fresh air and relaxed myself for the day. 

The creaks of the aged wood boasted longevity and the paint on the metal chipped off into intricate a patterns. The atmosphere was pleasant and humble, an orchestra of birds greeting the rising sun. Clouds kissed the towering buildings and hid behind them, like a lovely couple in the streets, a happy couple. 

The melody of the busy streets greeted me with enthusiasm as I shuffled down to the underground subway system. I took sharp turns, steps remembering the path, and waited patiently at the closed doors of the train. 

It was easy to distinguish between those who were used to being here and those who weren’t. Those who hadn’t been here in a while usually jolted slightly at the sight of the speeding subway train, while others did the opposite, knowing full well that it was approaching. I was somewhat used to it, though it still sometimes catches me off-guard.

I positioned myself near the door, gripping the pole in the middle and pulling out my phone to browse while I waited for my stop. 

Usually this train wasn’t as packed as the one on the opposite side, which went the other, more popular, direction. That other train went in the direction of a university campus and two popular tourist spots. The only landmark to boast about that was in my direction was a mall and no one went to the mall at 6:30 AM. 

I recognized a couple of people in the subway car: two cram school teachers and a real estate agent. The others weren’t as recognizable. 

The ride was quiet in a sort of serene way. No one really bothered anyone and it was more of just peaceful shuffling of people coming and going. 

I finally reached the station I needed to get off on and I turned my phone off. I walked out, pocketing my train ticket and walking up the stairs to the surface world. 

The tree leaves shuffled calmly and greeted the wind warmly. The sun shone between cable towers and kissed the ground with rays of light. 

It was busy, what with kids going to school and adults to work, but it seemed as if the traffic was dying down a bit. I carefully crossed the street, making sure cars weren’t headed straight for me. 

I finally reached my workplace, after a mile or two of walking. I stood proudly in front of the building before heading inside. 

It was a place where we helped people. A place where we welcomed people and comforted them and healed them. A place where we saved lives. 

I work as a therapist in a small clinic. 

Yeah, I sorta wished I had become a doctor, or at least a nurse, but the medical stuff never really clicked with me, so I pursued therapy and it worked out for me. I got a job, got paid a tidy sum, and I helped a couple of patients. 

I remember the first one who was dealing with family loss. She was a school counselor, and from what I’ve heard, a really kind and amazing counselor. She had lost her half sister and mother in a car accident and her brother and father in a restaurant shooting. She only had her stepfather left and he had moved to Malaysia, leaving her all alone. After three months worth of sessions, she was finally happy again. Of course the deaths still linger in her mind, but they no longer overwhelmed her with loneliness. She found a man and got married, and she mourns her family’s death with him. 

The sense of fulfillment I gained from helping my patients was like a drug. I was attached to it, and I wanted to keep doing it until the day I retire. I signed in at the front desk before I was interrupted by the receptionist calling my name. 

I pivoted to face her, “Yes?”

”You don’t have any patients now, do you?”

”Not any that I am aware of, why?”

”A man came to see you, apparently he made an appointment yesterday but since our system shut down, we couldn’t view it. He’s a bit early,”

”Ah, I see. Thank you for informing me,” I vowed politely and she dipped her head in return. 

The new information in my head, I took a deep breath and entered my therapy room, where I saw a red haired man sitting in the chair, seemingly drawing something on the desk with his finger, “There you are. Aren’t you late?”

His question took me by surprise, “Um, no. It’s 7 AM, the time I should check in,”

”I see,” Again, his blunt and upfront behavior confused me, and I sat down in the chair opposite from him, folding my arms on the desk, “So, um, I’ll be your therapist. You can call me Nagisa,”

”First name basis already? You probably don’t even know my name,”

”Can I not have to use my surname? I prefer my given name over surname, alright? So, what should I call you?”

”Karma,”

”That’s your given name?”

”I prefer my given name over my surname, alright?”

Throwing my own words right back at me, this is going to well, won’t it?

”So, Karma,”

”Present,”

That was a first, “What brought you here to me?”

”A car,” His face remained straight. I couldn’t help but feel the urge to laugh at how serious he was, “Karma, you only have 45 minutes in each session, please don’t waste time,”

”Time is a social construct,”

Seriously, this guy! “Alright then, so what made you sign up for therapy?”

”A pen,”

I stood up, pushing the chair backwards, clearly aggravated, “I can’t waste my time on you. I have other things to do. Don’t waste my time like this. I’m a therapist not a babysitter,”

As I was leaving the room swiftly, before I could touch the doorknob, I heard a voice from behind me, “I have problems,”

I didn’t budge from my position in front of the door, “Clearly,”

”No, actual problems. Mainly dealing with myself and others,”

”Now we’re talking,” I hesitantly but boldly walked back to the desk, pulling the chair back and sitting down to face Karma again, “Please elaborate,”

”When I was a kid, I had to face parental neglect. My parents always traveled everywhere without me, only stopping by to make sure I wasn’t dead. I had to fend for myself. Growing up, I never made any friends, and I have had problems with expressing my feelings. I tried, but whatever I did usually scared or frightened the other person instead of the feeling I want them to feel,”

I sigh, “And you want to overcome this problem and finally talk to people?”

”Basically,”

I think about possible solutions and try to work my way around this problem, “Okay, so, let me just take a few notes of your current behavior. Pretend you have absolutely no idea who I am. I am a store employee and you want to look for a item but have to ask me where it is. How do you go about doing this?”

This is probably not how you do therapy but let me off the hook alright barely anyone else does research give me a pass

”I need to find something, could you please not be a dick and help me?”

I mentally facepalm. No wonder people run away, “Karma, how about we try not to use cuss words? And maybe make your tone a bit more polite?”

He groans and rolls his eye before adjusting to my advice, “I need to find something, can you help me?”

His attitude was a bit off, but it’ll work, “Okay, so please remember, try not to cuss and make your tone more polite when you’re talking to people,”

I checked my watch, “Okay, so you have about twenty minutes left, I’ll just hurry this up a tad,” I clear my throat, “Let’s pretend you’re on a date—,”

”With who?”

As usual, he shocked me. Most people would ask why a date, or even straight up get mad. But Karma? He was laid back and sort of went along with it. 

Went along with it suspiciously well. 

Karma leaned forward, a smirk plastered on his face, “Who? Tell me doc,”

”I’m not exactly a doctor, I’m a therapist,”

”I was close. Just tell me who I’m dating,”

”Answer that yourself, I wouldn’t know your preference anyways. I would automatically say that you would be on a date with just some random girl,”

”What if I’m not interested in girls?”

He’s too difficult! “That’s fine, I support you. How about a date with a guy? Or a transgender/genderfluid person, it’s fine! Just someone! Okay?!”

”Are you going to pretend to be my date?”

I was flustered by his blunt reply, “Wh-What makes you think that?”

”Well, you were the store employee last time. Why not my date this time? I am supposed to talk to you anyways,”

”You seem to talk and use words just fine. I told you, I’m not here to babysit your little ass,”

”Because, well, to other people besides you, I think I come across as hostile. I don’t know why, but I can talk to you pretty well, like there isn’t a worry in the world,”

”You DON’T have a worry in the world if you really are going to ask me to be your date,”

”You brought up the scenario, I’m just asking some questions and expecting answers,”

I sighed. This conversation was going nowhere, and I didn’t have a lot of time left until the session ends, “Fine! Pretend I’m your date, and I came to the restaurant on time, and you were early. What do you say to greet me?”

Karma groaned, “How do you expect me to answer that?!”

”Most guys can answer that,”

Karma propped his chin into the palm of his hand and stared at me with a confused gaze, “Uhhh...,’Hi,’”

”That is surprisingly calmer than what I expected from you,”

”Because I’m talking to you,”

I felt a light blush creep up my face, “We just met like forty minutes ago,”

”But it’s love at first sight,”

”You’re weird, “ I inhaled sharply as I examined the time, “You have five minutes left, so do you have any questions?”

Without missing a beat, the redhead replied smoothly, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

It was an awkward silence. Not like those in a school talent show when the singer tries to sing and the microphone doesn’t work, not like those where you’re in a conference and forget your words, no. 

It’s that weird awkward silence when someone asks something weird and you don’t know how to respond. You’re the only one in the room besides that other person and he’s staring right at you, not regretting or taking back a thing. It’s almost like he’s expecting a composed and calm answer when all you can blurt out are jumbles of supposed words, “I-uh-wAiT...huh? Wait, what were we talking about...oh, oh, OH! Right, that-um- yeah,” In the midst of my ramble, I noticed that Karma hadn’t moved or said a word, his eyes practically pleading for an answer. 

I cleared my throat, pushing my anxiety and worries down my stomach and tried to answer in a composed manner, “I-I’m sorry, what?” I asked the question not because I had forgotten something, I only asked it to stall time. 

”I asked,” Karma leaned over the desk, his face practically making a shadow over my face, “If you and I, would like to go on a date?”

I blinked rapidly for a bit. This wasn’t a dream? I don’t even know this guy that well, only for a little under an hour, and suddenly he’s interested in me?

”What are you, a playboy? Go seduce someone else, I’m not interested,”

”Who said I was a playboy?” He wagged his finger at me, “Tsk tsk, you shouldn’t judge people based on their looks,”

”I’m not judging you on your looks, I’m judging you on your sanity! Who do you think you are, a king who found an old maid? I’m not throwing my hands down for you, I’ll be throwing my hands AT you unless you stop this act,”

”Aish, give me a chance, won’t you? A chance for poor man like me? I’m looking for love!”

”Have you finally lost your mind? Should I call the emergency room? Get your head checked?” I pushed his forehead backwards with a harsh finger, “So stop this act, I’m not falling for shit,”

”Nagisa,”

I stiffened at his sudden shift of tone. His puppy dog eyes morphed into a solemn face, as if I had crossed the line too far. His winged eyes were emphasized by the scowl on his face. Though the scowl wasn’t one of disdain or disgust, it radiated a sort of annoyance, as if telling me to stop playing. 

I stood up, breaking eye contact with the man, rubbing my temples, “Honestly, if I weren’t a therapist, I’d think you’d came here to find a partner and not therapy,”

”It would be nice to find a partner to give me therapy,”

My eye twitched at his blunt behavior, “Sorry, but if you wanted that kind of therapy, just go to some bar. I’m sure some poor sap there would love to hear your problems,”

”Why do I have to go to a bar when I have you here? Unless you want to have a drink with me, I’m sure we’re both at the age where we can drink,”

I sighed in exasperation. I don’t get paid enough for this, “I’d rather not, if I wanna drink I drink at home. Alone. With my cat, who, despite being a little ass who loves me only when I’m crying, is a better option than you. Sorry but that’s the truth,”

I checked my watch and before he got the chance to reply, I spoke over him, “Your five minutes are up, your therapy session is over. I’ve been informed that I have a patient now and you’re impeding on her time. Please leave and go home,”

”Ah don’t worry, I like difficult men,” He flirted before closing the door, leaving me no chance to reply and opening the door to talk to him again was a big no. Karma, both the guy and the spiritual force, are bitches. 

A little girl walked in, pink hair with a sakura hair clip adorned on her bangs, “Is this the room?”

”Ah yes, you’re, Sakura? Great, please come in,”

{Timeskipu}

I had totally forgotten about the cocky redhead after talking with Sakura. 

She came in because she was getting emotional and depressed over cruel classmates. She later dropped out for a while before deciding to go back to school, only to be overwhelmed by the flashbacks, bringing her here. 

”What brought you here?”

”A car,”

Now alone in my office packing up my papers and things before going back home, I laughed a little before I realized that I might have been too harsh on Karma. 

My mood dropped slightly, “Aish, I should’ve been more understanding. He’s obviously been through a lot, I probably put more pressure on him than I should’ve. Should I even call myself a therapist?” I shook the dreaded thought away and finished packing up the last of my things, grabbing my phone and keys and shoved them into the nearest pocket. 

As I was locking the door, I heard a slur of confused words from the lobby. I had figured that maybe the receptionist had lost something. She did that often, so I wasn’t in much surprise until I ventured out to the lobby to see the receptionist talking to a hunched over man. 

I walked over to the two and noticed Karma hunched over and mumbling incomprehensible words, “Hara? What’s wrong?”

”I-I don’t know exactly...he just wandered in and sat down on the bench and started crying. I think he’s drunk: he reeks of alcohol and it looks like he got into a fight,” We both heard a dreaded sound from Karma, “And he just threw up,”

”I-I noticed...I’ll go get some tissues from the bathroom. I can take him, you go home,”

”I can stay for a bit, my husband shouldn’t mind. I’ll get some tissues, you can stay with him. You know him better, maybe you can convince him to walk. He looks pretty dedicated to that seat,” And before I could utter a word, Hara disappeared, most likely in the direction of the ladies’ bathroom. 

The stench of vomit hit me and I nearly vomited myself. The human body really does produce strange substances: sweat, vomit, at least he’s alive. 

Speaking of sweat, he’s sweating bullets. He must be exhausted from his bar fight—how cliche, a bar fight, really?—and after vomiting, well I’m no doctor—okay maybe I’m a therapist but really—but he must’ve lost a lot of water. 

Alcohol drains hydration, he’s losing more from sweating, not to mention a bar fight. I don’t see any glass shards, which means it was probably a fist fight instead of someone throwing a glass at him. He had bruises, no cuts, but he doesn’t seem to be fully conscious. His eyes are blank and emotionless, his chapped lips aren’t even spouting characters that seem anywhere close to a word. 

Hara arrived back with a stack of tissues and a wad of wet tissues, “Figured dry ones wouldn’t do the trick, sorry I took a while, the faucet wasn’t cooperating today,”

”It’s no problem, I’ll sacrifice time over hassle any day,” I turned to Karma, “Alright, sit up for a bit will you? At least you weren’t wearing something classy, like a suit or anything, a polo shirt is fine—Jesus Christ that’s a lot of regurgitation,” I looked at his stained shirt and didn’t even want to look at the floor. 

Karma’s head lolled to the side, like a weight tied onto a mouse. I nearly dropped the heavy man, “You clean him up, I’ll take the floor,” He handed me the dry and wet tissues and hurried back to the restroom to get tissues for the floor. 

Grabbing a wet tissue, I tried to wipe off whatever I could from his face, until I was convinced he was clean enough. I discarded the dirtied wad and proceeded to clean his shirt, a wet stain imprinted on the fabric. 

I started to clean the sweat on his collarbone as Hara started to clean the floor. I was amazed at how fast she wiped up the floor, it was as if nothing had happened there, “Do you need any help with Karma?”

”No I’m good here, you just wash your hands and go home. I’ll wipe my hands a bit and carry him back to my place and let him stay until I figure out where he lives or until he wakes up,”

”Hm, I guess that’s a pretty good way to go. Well, just call me if you need anything, I’ll be over at your place in a flash!” She threw a thumbs up in my direction before heading to wash her hands. 

I returned the hand gesture and wiped my hands with the remaining wet tissue. I was lucky I had a trash can next to me. I wouldn’t want to bother Hara with transfer the trash I made, especially after washing her hands. 

Exhaling, I lifted the tall man up and helped him hobble out the door. Hara and I exchanged farewells again before separating into opposite directions. 

I was given a lot of stares, mainly because I was such a short man carrying a really tall one. I didn’t have the problem of being mistaken for a girl since I had cut my previously long hair a long time ago, but it was still awkward as hell walking to the subway station. Thank god escalators existed: I would’ve hated walking this guy down the stairs. 

I managed to catch the train a couple of seconds before the doors closed. Gladly the train car was mostly empty: I wouldn’t want to annoy people who are already annoyed by the crowd of people inside the train already. 

I found an empty row of seats and placed Karma down on the seat nearest the door before realizing the weight of the situation, “Looks like I’m letting this bastard sleep at my apartment, how settling,”

I sighed as I waited for the train to stop at my stop. I sat next to him, holding onto him whenever he seemed to fall over, which happened a lot, especially when the train screeched to a stop or lurched forward to keep going. The turns were a nightmare, since I was falling forward and so was he, but I managed to keep my cool as I supervised the now sleeping Karma. 

As the robotic voice from above announced the destination I needed to get off at, I awkwardly shuffled up and grabbed Karma’s shoulder again, careful to avoid the vomit stained shirt. I had only to hope that the two cram school teachers and real estate agent weren’t judging me too hard as they stood around me, waiting for the doors to open. 

The real estate agent was nice enough to let me get out first, and gladly the doors closed after we left. It was awkward since we both lived close to each other, in fact we graduated from the same class. 

”Is that one of your patients?”

”Huh? Oh yeah, he got drunk at a bar, I think, and crashed at the clinic,” I sighed, “He was also pretty, interesting during his session,”

Isogai chuckled, “I can’t imagine, haha. You’re usually so chill with your patients, it’s hard to imagine you being so exasperated with one of them,” He observed Karma, “Ah, I should help you with him. He must be heavy, and you look tired,”

Before I could protest, the brunette took Karma’s other side and propped him on his shoulder, lifting some of the weight of me, “Ah, being the class ikemen even after graduation?” He asked me as we walked. 

”Ah, I guess it’s just part of my personality. I can’t even count the amount of time I had to pick up Hiroto from the bar, though your patient here is a lot heavier than him,”

”How’s Maehara doing? Is he any trouble?”

”He’s being stupid clingy nowadays. After he watched a bunch of videos of people cheating on their partners, he’s been suspicious of me whenever I got to work,”

”That must suck,”

Isogai laughed, “Not really actually. It’s nice to see that he really cares for me, though I’ll have to kick some sense into him if he goes too far,”

We both chuckled at his bold statement, imagining Maehara getting reprimanded by Isogai. We finally reached the surface, greeted by the cool air that contrasted the stuffy air underground, and rested for a bit on a bench before continuing our trek, noting the sweat pooling on our shoulders and back, “He’s really heavy, he must’ve really passed out,”

Already aware of his weight, I answered back, “And he’s tall too. But we’re almost there, so soon our shoulders will be saved,”

”That’s probably the best thing I’ve heard all day,” He sighed in relief. 

We heaved the heavy man up the stairs and I bid Isogai goodbye. 

Yuuma Isogai. He was our class president, a charismatic and charming leader, and was dirt poor until he married Maehara. Of course, Maehara wasn’t the richest, but he helped Isogai pay for his bills and get some actual food instead of goldfish. Isogai always said he would pay him back, but Maehara usually refused by saying that they were married and that they should combine funds and Isogai wouldn’t bother pushing it after that. 

At least he’s lucky to have a man to help him out whenever he needs to. 

I looked at the redhead who was crashed onto my bed, my previous thought train giving me the one answer I dreaded. Distracting myself, I scowled at the stench that rubbed onto my shirt and quickly took it off.

I took a quick shower and checked on Karma, who was still fast asleep, the vomit on his shirt dried and the smell that started to fade just a bit the only things that were prominent. 

I flipped him over onto his back and observed him. He seemed to have a few bruises on his arms and collarbone, but nothing that looked serious. The sweat seemed to have dried, as indicated by the sweat marks on my shoulder sleeve. 

He was wearing a sky blue button up shirt, so I took it off carefully to wash it. I was slightly embarrassed by the size comparison to my button ups, as it was probably two times larger than mine. Karma had a few more bruises on his torso, but again, nothing serious. 

I put the stink-filled shirt in the washing machine and started to wash the clothes, hoping that I could return the shirt to Karma before he leaves. The distinct whrr of the machine started and I walked out of the room and thought about what I should do. 

Walking back into the bedroom to retrieve my laptop, I thought about finding some huge shirt to put on Karma, but I figured that since he’s sweating so much, it’d be better to just let him cool down. 

I sat down at my desk where my laptop was charging. It was a convenient place to work at: my laptop had a basically unlimited energy supply, the chair was comfortable, I could keep an eye on Karma, and I had a bowl of chocolate and snacks on my desk. It was like a dream come true. 

I started typing down words when Karma woke up, clearly dazed from the shock, “Mm, I don’t recognize that ceiling at all...,”

I turned around in my rolling chair, “That’s because you’re technically in my apartment?”

”Shit, my head hurts...,” He looked up, studying me for a bit, “Nagisa? How did I get here...?”

I sighed, “You got drunk and probably in some sort of bar fight and crashed at the clinic, and since I don’t stalk you, I don’t know where you live, and I took you back to my place since the clinic was closing,” I handed him a bottle of water, “Ran out of food here, so have a bottle of water. I might make a quick ramen run when I’m done with a page or two,”

He sighed after processing everything, drinking the water gleefully, his emotion somewhat expressed on his face, “Really...? Damn, I don’t remember shit,”

I subtly rolled my eyes, “That’s a common symptom among drunk people,”

”Jeez, you aren’t my doctor, chill,” He processed his own words, “Well, not exactly, you’re my therapist,”

”Honestly, I don’t even care, I get what you mean,” I turned around to keep working, “I’m washing your shirt since you puked everywhere. So wait here until it gets dried,”

”You didn’t have to you know,”

”Consider it a present, after all, I did treat you kinda harshly during the session today,”

He nonchalantly threw the bottle into the recycling bin, ”I wasn’t hurt about it,”

”Well I was!”

I felt a blush creep up my face and I leaned forward while typing, trying to distract myself from the shirtless redhead. I guess Karma figured it out even in a hungover state, and he just kinda accepted walking around shirtless. He leaned over my shoulder, his unsteady breath blown on my neck, “Whatcha doing? I thought therapists didn’t really type essays for their job,”

”I’m participating in a writing contest. Apparently the grand prize is a million yen,” (about 9442.34 US dollars)

”That’s a generous amount,” He leaned in to see what I was typing, “What’s the prompt?”

”I’m supposed to choose to write either a poem about any topic, a mystery story, or a little life anecdote. I choose to do a poem since I’m just in a poetry mood,”

”What kind of topic you writing about?”

I tapped a few more words, “I’m writing about the joy of life and how we should be grateful for what we have,”

”Isn’t that some sort of Christmas movie in America?”

”Yeah, It’s A Wonderful Life. I liked the movie,”

”Me too,”

The room was silent except for my fingers keying in words and the small mumbles of Karma noticing small mistakes I hadn’t noticed. I had stopped in the middle to get the clothes dried and resumed typing. The awkwardness from the day seem to wear off and I was nearly done with the essay when I checked the time. 

”Oh jeez, it’s almost ten. I didn’t even hear the dryer ring. I’ll go get your shirt and give it back,”

”Mmkay,”

Karma seemed more tamed and lenient towards me than in the morning, and that sorta scared me. Not in the way that I thought he was all of a sudden attracted to me, just in the way that he had something in mind, up those imaginary sleeves. 

I grabbed the fresh and warm shirt and gave it to the redhead, who proceeded to throw it on and start buttoning up the bow clean shirt. He did it rather quickly, a talent I would be jealous of. It was so clean and satisfying, it was hard to believe that he made buttoning up a shirt so appealing.

”Mm, if you don’t mind, where the hell am I? Like location wise, I kinda need to get home and I used up all the money in my wallet,”

”Oh, right,” I told him the address and where nearest subway station was, “I put my number in your phone, tsk tsk, you didn’t even put a password. Call me if you need any help getting home, okay?”

”I didn’t even need to ask for your phone number, huh? There goes my plan,” He chuckled, “Though, I probably shouldn’t be too sad. You put your number in because of my body huh? Sly dog,”

I playfully hit his arm, “Bastard, why the hell are you so smooth, eh? I put your number in so you have someone to reach to for help if you have trouble getting home. It’s not a romantic thing whatsoever,”

Karma smirked, “Whatever you say, Nagisa. Though I expect you to be running up to me confessing your mess of feelings to me,” He picked up my chin with two fingers, “I’ll be going now, my sweetheart,”

”Your wha—,” I felt a warm sensation on my face. It was a confusing feeling, kind of warm around my chin area, and I saw Karma’s face close to mine and shadowed. 

And then something moved on my mouth and I realized that he had just kissed me. 

He seemed to respect time and didn’t rush, slowly kissing my lips, no tongue in play. I was grateful: he didn’t really cross the line—

Wait. 

I shouldn’t be thinking this way. 

Am I really falling in love him?

The redhead pulled away and I felt the cold air hit my face, which was both refreshing and shocking. I saw Karma’s infamous smirk spread across his face and I felt my mood plummet, “You liked that, huh?”

I frowned, “What makes you say that?”

”Face the facts, you didn’t pull away. In fact, I felt you kinda kissing back,”

I pushed him, “Agh, just get out, I’ll text you later to check up on you. Have a great day and bye,” I closed the door on him before he got to reply, but I did hear a faint “I love you,” from the thin door. 

I collapsed to the ground in a daze of after-adrenaline-shock, back pressed firmly against the door, my eyes a blank stare into nothing. I rubbed my lip, an intangible print pressed in that location, a print of another’s lips, Karma’s. 

It was cheesy, really, a sort of drama, where the girl pushes the guy away only to be flustered later alone. I remembered what usually happened next: the girl runs back to the guy and confesses her feelings for him. Would it be the same if the girl was a guy?

I guess I wanted to test that theory, because I soon found myself running after a swift Karma, hands in pockets and destination to somewhere I wasn’t aware of.

I chose a decision that was risky but a last resort, “Karma!”

He stopped mid-track. Dammit, it really is like a drama.

”Nagisa?”

I ran to catch up to him, panting. I didn’t see it from my slumped over mess of a position, exhausted from running, but I could feel the smirk that played onto his face, “Told you you’d run back to me. What’s next, you’ll confess your feelings? Like in those dramas and movies with the pretty girls and handsome men?”

”What pretty girl? I only know me,” I mustered up my courage and strength and stood in my toes, connecting our lips for the answer. I pulled back shortly, my face fully red and and mind in a flustered daze, “I never really liked girls anyways,”

Karma didn’t seem as flustered as I did, in fact he looked kinda amused, “What a coincidence, neither did I,”

”I’ve noticed that,”

He laughed, “So bold,” He put his hands on his hip and looked around, “Though, two kisses in one day, and we just met today. Let’s take this a bit slower, shall we? How about a date, get to know each other? I don’t know, maybe give me private off-hour consultations? After all, I’m still your patient, I just happen to know you,”

”It’s late, go home. I’ll think about your suggestion,”

He feigned disappointment, “Come on, the quick answer’s usually the best one!”

I smiled brightly for one of the first times in years, “Well then, why not?”


End file.
